the voice of Magneto
by victor creed
Summary: a group of survivors want to avenge the slaughter in Genosha and theire leader is Amelia Vought! they want the world to hear Magneto's mesage, but Magneto is dead, or is he?
1. the discovery

The "voice" of Magneto chapter one  
  
One year have passed since the slaughter in Genosha, The mutant community wants to avenge the death of Magneto, Amelia Vought watches while her teammates attack and robe whatever they can, "we'll avenge the slaughter in Genosha!" screamed one of the followers "for the honor!" "for Magneto!" the scream two cops arrive but one of the followers simply tears his gut and the cop collapses, dead, Vouht pity the cop, The followers attack and slaughter every human around, "oh Charles if you only knew what's going on..." meanwhile in weschester, Charles Xavier is busy dealing with the recent death of Quentin Quire, but the students are freaked, the riot changed all of them, even Xavier himself, "professor?" called Cyclops "yes Scott, I'm here" said Xavier "you better see this" said Scott and Xavier followed him to the living room, the news were reporting the recent attacks, when Xavier saw he leader was he froze "Amelia!" Xavier said "get the jet Scott we're going to Antarctica" said Xavier, in the meantime Emma teases Scott "shut up Emma! It's urgent!" Scott shouted "what's the matter? Didn't you have fun last night?" she asked "get out of my way Emma! We're needed!" he shouted "well I need you" she said she kisses him passionate Cyclops breaks the kiss "get over it Emma, what ever happened between us is over" he says and he goes to the jet, 


	2. ghosts

meanwhile in Antarctica Amelia Vought talks to a mysterious man, the man is sitting on a wheelchair, they finish the conversation as Xavier arrives, "Charles!" Amelia calls "Amelia! You're alive! How did you survive the sentinel attacks?" Xavier asked "when the sentinels came I teleported out of there and took as much as I could with me" Vought stated "I've seen your followers Amelia! You slaughtered people like they mean nothing to you!" Xavier cried "they are wiping us out! Need I remind you they slaughtered our people in Genosha? Sixteen million mutants died Xavier! I've heard their voices! The ghosts hunt my every night! The voice of children!" Vought screamed "what about Magnus?" Xavier asked "he's dead, I saw him die" cried Vought "what a big fat lie!" screamed someone Vought's tortured face frightened Xavier "who are you?" Xavier shouted "I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, Charles" suddenly he appeared from the shadows, it was Magneto himself! "what's the matter Charles? You look like you saw a ghost" Magneto said and looked at both of them with an evil grin. To be continued 


	3. revenge

The voice of Magneto chapter three  
  
revenge  
  
"Magnus? You're alive?" asked the shocked Xavier, "of course I am, you knew I survived, but you didn't believe it" Magneto said, "but the sentinels...they said you were the first to die!" said Xavier "when the sentinels attacked ms. Vought teleported me and some of my followers" Magneto said "everyone thought you're dead!" Xavier said, amazed "well they're proven wrong now aren't they?" Magneto laughed "why haven't you contact me? I'm amazed you're alive!" said Xavier "you know Charles, this planet, this conflict, we've always fought for the same cause, I tried your way, I created sanctuary for mutants, Genosha was a sanctuary Charles, but they attacked me and slaughtered my people, you dream is just a dream Charles! You must awake! Together we can avenge my people and after this is over we claim the world that is ours by birthright!" Magneto stated Xavier was shocked from Magneto's speech "you haven't changed a bit! have you experienced nothing? Because of your madness sixteen million mutants were slaughtered!" Magneto slaps Xavier and powers up, "and you're still the same, naïve as always, still believing in your pathetic dream! Well, you chose to betray your kind! but I'll let you live to see what your inaction have accomplished!" Magneto screamed he flew and his followers hailed him, "my proclaimed Acolytes! Today we avenge the Slaughter and Genosha and then we'll get ready for war! We'll claim the world as our birthright!" he stated and the followers hailed him they attacked, slaughtered generals and politicians and killed every breathing human being, sixteen million humans died, and Magneto was pleased "now my child, the moment we were destined to!" Magneto stated his army was ready, Xavier was shocked, "Magnus please! This is pointless! Violence breeds violence!" Xavier tried to convince his old friend "pointless? Pointless Charles? I'll tell you what's pointless Xavier! Your pathetic dream! Coexistence with humans were dreamer's illusion! The only way left is mine Charles, accept it" Magneto left Charles, tied up, and went to visit the grave of his wife, Magda, "the time had come my love, this is the moment... my greatest triumphant!" Magneto stated "I've met death Magda, when Wolverine nearly killed me I faced death herself, But I was destined to survive I survived when the sentinels attacked, I survived for a reason!" Magneto screamed "I came to mourn you Magda, I may not return but my cause will live, I am their savior!" Magneto stated he put his helmet on his head and said goodbye to Magda, he powers up and finds Xavier and the X-men "ah, my brothers" Magneto said, all of the X-men were shocked to see him alive "we're not going to let you start a war bucket head!" Wolverine shouted, Magneto smiled, "who's going to stop me? You?" Magneto mocked his foe "all your life you searched for the past, for the truth, well, Charles has a big ugly secret" Magneto teased Wolverine "how long do you think you can hide the truth from him Charles, he deserves to know the truth!" Magneto continued teasing Wolverine "well you want to know what you're? You are a lunatic that wants everyone to hail him you're so full of shit! You want to rule so you just come with excuses! You don't care abut the mutant race or the entire damn world!" Wolverine teased Magneto and jumped at him, the two foes battled, Magneto got better and he was about to beat Wolverine, but Logan got better he slashed Magneto chest and nearly killed him, Magneto fell on his knees, Wolverine was about to deliver the killing blow but Xavier stopped him, "Logan stop! Killing him isn't the solution! It never will be!" Xavier explained "why? 'cause it ain't the X-men's way?" Wolverine ignored Xavier and was about to kill Magneto, getting stronger Magneto used his powers and ripped the adamantium from Wolverine's body, but this time Xavier wasn't able to help, Wolverine died, and the X-men were shocked, Jean confronted Magneto but he blasted her away, Cyclops attacked, but Magneto defeated him, only Xavier was able to do something, he attacked Magneto's mind but this time he apparently killed him, Magneto's followers attacked, Xavier was helpless, but just in time, Bishop and Storm appeared they took Xavier and the rest of the team, they all mourned Wolverine, Logan's death was a shock to the team, they all respected Wolverine, they were his "family", Magneto's followers took him and checked his pulse, he was alive but in coma, they vowed they'll avenge his defeat, Having stopped Magneto from starting a war the X-men were left to mourn the death of their teammate, Xavier felt it was his fault Wolverine died, and he begs Logan's forgiveness, but now that he won in the war he lost in the battle and that cost Wolverine's life, he'll always remember his guilt, his failure, but life must move on, and he'll continue fighting for his dream until the rest of his life.  
  
The end 


End file.
